People Just Suck Sometimes
by shebamimi
Summary: First Fanfic. Trolls are now living on Earth and can go to the same schools as humans. Wording is kinda weird, explanation of why at the bottom. The second chapter doesn't seem to be as crappy to me.
1. Chapter 1

Victoria Mayble wakes up and smiles at her calendar. It has been about a year since the alien race of trolls had to leave their home planet and start living on Earth. Scientists have determined that trolls are anatomically pretty similar to humans aside from their skin, blood color, and their horns, but humans are still pretty prejudiced against them. This year is the first year trolls are being allowed into the same schools as humans in the United States, and Victoria's kind of excited to be able to meet some. She has only seen trolls a few times when she was out at the grocery store, and even then she didn't really get a good look at them.

She quickly brushes her brown, slightly scraggley, shoulder-length hair. After packing her backpack and throwing on a black t-shirt with a skull on it and a pair of jeans, Victoria leaves her house to walk to school. Her high school is only a mile away, so it's not that long of a walk. She still tries to hurry on the walk there, not only because she likes to get to places early, but-

"Hey, there's the troll girl!"

Gogdammit.

Victoria sighs and begins to walk a little faster. Last year, after expressing her interest in trolls at her small school, people dubbed Victoria the "troll girl". They didn't seem to like that she talked about trolls like you would talk about a band you loved to listen to or about your favorite pets. Victoria decided the people who tease her are probably just scared of trolls and to leave it at that.

"Troll girl, we're talking to you!" Victoria's slightly faster walking hasn't dissuaded the other kids from following her. One of the them puts an arm around the back of her neck and stops her from walking any further.

"Are you happy your people are gonna be in our school this year?" the one currently making her neck very uncomfortable asks. "You know, you're kinda a troll, too. You have crappy hair, your favorite color is gray if I've heard correctly, and you seem so interested in them, you have to be one." He leans in a little bit.

"We should probably just treat you like one, too." he concludes. At this, one of the other kids grabs Victoria's backpack and unzips it in one fluid motion. They proceed to dump all of her stuff onto the ground.

"Hey!" she yells. Victoria watches _he__r_ books _she_ paid for drop to the ground, forehead furrowed in rage. "DON'T FREAKING DROP MY CRAP IN THE DIRT!" She never really was one for swearing. She doesn't mind it when people swear, but she thinks it sounds weird coming from herself, so she tends not to.

She tries to wrestle herself out of the grip of the first kid, but she just ends up bruising her neck. The other kids start to laugh when another voice stops them short.

"What, if I may ask, is going on here?"

Victoria looks up to see a troll standing behind the boy who was still holding your empty backpack. She feels her breath stop. This is the first time she's ever seen a troll this close. He has broken sunglasses, a broken horn, and chipped teeth. _He looks like he just got out of a car crash_, she thinks to herself and smiles a little. The troll is wearing a black tank top with a blue arrow on it and a pair of black shorts.

"Equius, wait up!" Victoria looks behind the troll to see another one run up behind him. She can't help but think the second one looks really awesome. She's wearing a blue hat with a cat face on it, making her horns look like cat ears, a black shirt with the sign for Leo on it in olive green, and a large, olive green coat that drags behind her.

"Geez, Equius, why'd you go running off like that?" she asks, sounding annoyed and tired.

"I heard someone yelling and came to equestrigate." The second troll looks from the troll who Victoria assumes is named Equius to the current situation.

"Hey there." Victoria says and gives a small wave.

"Heh, look, more filthy trolls," says the guy holding her neck. "There's even one that looks just as crappy as you." He motions toward the cat troll.

"Hey! I'm not crappy!" she protests. Equius gets a slightly pissed look on his face, walks up to the dude holding Victoria, grabs the arm around her neck, and pries it off. The guy cries out in pain. Equius releases his arm and she can already see a bruise forming. Seeing this, the other guys drop her stuff and run off. The only one left is the one with the bruised arm.

"My moirail is not crappy." Equius seethes, looking down at the boy. The boy nods, terrified of the troll.

"Y-yes, she's not crappy." he says before staggering up and running away. (Sorry if the bullies seem weird or whatever, I need to work on stuff like that.)

Victoria rubs the back of her neck before getting up to pick up her stuff and put it back in her bag. She tries to brush the dirt off of everything, but some stuff just doesn't seem to want to let go of it. She looks up to Equius and the other troll.

"Thank-you." she says, bowing your head a bit. The cat troll bounds up to her and helps gather Victoria's things.

"Those humans were really mean." she says. Victoria chuckles a little bit.

"Yeah, people just suck sometimes."

END of Chapter One (Mwahahahahahahahahah)

Yup, sorry if the wording is weird. This was originally in second person, but then I read the rules or guidelines or whatever and decided not to risk it X)

I hope the next chapter won't be as crappy, 'cause this one just seems. . . meh.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot to mention this last time; this is gonna end up being OcxEquius.

Umm, rated T for mild swearing, I guess.

This is going to be a short chapter 'cause I felt best leaving it off where I did instead of going on.

START!

"I believe we haven't been acquainted." Equius says after all of Victoria's things were safely in her backpack.

"Oh, um, my name's Victoria," she says, slinging her bag over her shoulder and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's a purrleasure to meet you Victoria! My name's Nepeta!" the cat troll says. She bounds back to the side of the first troll. "This is Equius!"

"Nice to meet you both," Victoria says, giggling a little at Nepeta's cat-like antics. She glances at her watch, freaking out upon seeing the time.

"HOLY CRAP! I'm gonna be so freakin' late!" Victoria exclaims. This causes Nepeta to look at the time on her cell phone.

"Equius! We're gonna be late, too!" Nepeta says, turning to her friend.

"This is not acceptable for our first day at an Earth school," he mutters.

The three begin to run to their destinations. Strangely enough, they all seemed to be heading for the same place.

"Where are you guys going?" Victoria huffs, finding it difficult to talk and get enough air in her lungs at the same time.

"I think it was. . . Obsidian High?" Nepeta says, looking to Equius for confirmation. (a/n: take random word, put it in front of high= TOTALLY legit high school XD)

"Yes, that is correct."

"Oh, hey, I'm going there too!" Victoria says, exhausting the rest of the energy she could use for talking and putting the rest into running.

They arrive at the school seconds before the late bell rings and the main doors lock, which would force them to go through the office and deal with people there. Nepeta pulls out her and Equius' class schedules. Victoria decides to go ahead and look at hers. Nepeta quickly snatches Victoria's from her hands so she can compare the three.

"Let's see," she mumbles. "I have Art and English with Victoria, History and Gym with Equius, then Equius, you have Science and Math with Victoria, and we all have the same lunch."

She beams up at the two, "Looks like we'll see each other pawround, then, huh?"

"Yeah," Victoria says, taking her schedule back. She looks to see that her first class is History.

"I'll see you guys later, then." she says before rushing to her first class of the day.

Even though she was going to be incredibly late, she felt it was worth it to makes friends that would stand up for her. _Unlike those bastards who abandoned me,_ she thinks bitterly, remembering her friends from last year.

END of Chapter Two

Again, sorry this was a short chapter. I hope to make the next one longer.

Thank-you to the people who reviewed my last chapter, it made me feel a little more confident in my crappily worded story ^_^

Thanks to everyone who're reading this as well, you're all really awesome.


End file.
